1. Field
The invention relates to a curved liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely-used types of flat panel display, typically includes two substrates, on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates.
The LCD generates an electric field by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes and thereby determines the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. The LCD displays an image by controlling the polarization of light incident thereupon.
Recently, the screen size of LCDs has increased since an increasing number of LCDs were employed as the displays of television (“TV”) sets. However, as the size of an LCD increases, an image viewed at a front of the LCD may substantially differ from an image viewed on sides of the LCD.
To compensate such a front-side visibility difference, an LCD may be bent into a curved shape such as a concave or convex shape. A curved LCD may be classified into a portrait type having a longer vertical length than the horizontal length thereof and bent in a vertical direction or a landscape type having a shorter vertical length than the horizontal length thereof and bent in a horizontal direction.